


Return

by Quiddity (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Shiro has gotten used to Keith randomly disappearing on him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 01:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Quiddity
Summary: Keith had left in April. Now it’s late August and the heat rolls into the apartment past Shiro in waves. Keith sits on the couch, his legs crossed under him, the pint of Neapolitan Shiro had been lusting after all day cradled in his lap. A spoon hangs from his lips as he looks towards Shiro, then he pulls it out and smiles lightly.





	Return

Keith had left in April. Now it’s late August and the heat rolls into the apartment past Shiro in waves. Keith sits on the couch, his legs crossed under him, the pint of Neapolitan Shiro had been lusting after all day cradled in his lap. A spoon hangs from his lips as he looks towards Shiro, then he pulls it out and smiles lightly. 

“Hey babe. Close the door, it’s hot as hell today,” Keith hums. He dips his spoon, brings up a lump of strawberry and Shiro know instantly that the pint is beyond saving because strawberry is Keith’s favorite and he always saves the best for last.

He’s let his hair grow out while he’s been gone. It’s freshly washed, bouncy and shining black and at some point since he’s come home he’s gone through Shiro’s dresser and borrowed a set of his clothes. But Shiro’s favorite jacket sits on the arm of the couch beside him, so at least he brought that back with him from...wherever he’s been. His bike is suspiciously absent. 

Shiro shuts the door behind him, sets his bag on the floor. He crosses the room and settles down beside Keith, slipping an arm around his slim waist and feeling the soft bumps of his ribs through his shirt. Keith leans into him, tucks his head under Shiro’s chin. Warm and smelling of Shiro’s shampoo. 

“You never eat enough while you’re by yourself,” Shiro complains lightly. He worries while Keith is gone. But he’s never never not come back, and the most Keith will ever take to heart is a gentle scolding. 

“Then I want steak for dinner,” Keith purrs. He sets the empty ice cream carton aside, turns into Shiro further and squeezes him around the chest. Shiro presses a kiss to the top of his head. He’s missed this over the past four months and, though he knows Keith will never admit it, he knows the younger man feels the same in how his fingers tangle into his shirt at his back. 

**Author's Note:**

> @quiddid on tumblr


End file.
